SCREAM!
by TheGagaMonster
Summary: A smutty one-shot about Ron and Hermione. Very OOC and about their train ride to hogwarts. Rated M as it had a sex scene. Review and Read please.


**SCREAM!**

The war was over, everyone was happy and carefree, and Ron had _finally_ asked me out! Life was just perfect. We were going back to school (to finish up our final year) and all the gang was coming for their seventh year. We were lucky with Ginny as she could also be counted as a seventh year as well.

"'Mione!" Ron called me. I changed after the war. I just wanted to live life without worrying and just being reckless. Let's just say I turned into a _little_ bit of a wild child.

Thankfully, my hair had tamed down over the summer and I had grown into my figure a little. My breast were quite large (Or _very_ large!) at 32 D. I had gotten taller, now standing at 5'8 ¼.I had curves in all the right places, I was a woman!

My clothing sense had also changes. I wasn't that much of a prude anymore, wearing clothes that showed off my developed figure. The most surprising change though, was that I dyed my hair blonde!

Ginny was marvelling over my look. I wore many designer items now. My parents were quite rich (Well, my definition of quite rich is very different to yours…They had 4 million pounds in their bank account and had given me 2 million to convert into Galleons).

Now, back to the story.

I staggered down the stairs, enduring a killer hangover. My make-up was smudged all over my face and my hair was in a messy half-bun. I placed large sunglasses on my face to cover up my eye bags. I had on some ripped stonewashed skinny jeans and a tank top. That was the most I'd had been covered up that entire week.

Ron looked equally as bad. He looked like he had just come out of a bush. His joggers were loose and his hoodie was baggy and stunk.

"Ronald Weasley, you better go upstairs right now and get changed!" He scampered upstairs and I grinned. I could still get to him!

On the train platform we looked better than the burrow. I didn't look as drunk as I did before (although I did have a bottle of vodka in my Chanel bag) I had a cigarette in my mouth. I was the only one that smoked. I was also the one that changed most drastically.

I was asking around to see if anyone had a lighter. Thankfully, Harry had one in his pocket. I took it lit up my cig and inhaled deeply. I had gone so long without one of those!

Suddenly, I felt some-one slap my butt. I turned around and gave that person a slap on the face.

"Fucking hell! You bitch!" The voice yelled. Wait… I recognised that voice. It was _Draco Malfoy_.

"Well, well, well Malfoy. Never thought I'd see you slapping my butt, the mudblood's arse!"

"Granger?" He asked in disbelief.

"The one and only!" I smirked, whipped out my bottle out of my bag, and took a swig. He just watched on in wonderment.

"I'll see you later!" And then I winked. Oh how I loved to leave people dumfounded!

"'Mione, that was amazing!" Ron gave me a sloppy kiss on the neck. Ron and Ginny looked away in disgust. Harry just groaned.

When we entered our compartment, there were two innocent firsties there.

"Move." They scampered away like little bugs. I didn't care if I was a bitch, I couldn't care less anymore.

I sat on Ron's lap and kiss him fully.

"We'll be back soon…" He gasped to the other two before following me to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I grabbed his collar before shoving him inside and locking the door. I kissed him roughly and one hand grabbed my butt with the other was cupping my boob.<p>

I slipped easily out of my jeans and his hands ripped my top in half.

"You bastard! That was my favourite top!" I teased.

"Well, punish me!" He growled. We were shoved into this tiny space, so I used magic to enlarge it. Soon I was just in my thong and bra and he was just with his boxers.

I ripped his pants off and his large sized member (talk 8 inches!) springing into my mouth. I sucked and licked and bit his hard cock while he grunted and pounded his dick into my face. His big hands were grabbing my hair and almost ripping it out of my head. He released and the salty cum splayed all over my face. I swallowed it quickly.

Ron just wanted to be inside of me so I took off my red and gold thong and bra off showing off my perfectly tanned and proportioned body. He sucked my nipple and shovelled two fingers inside of me. I moaned and breathed heavily.

He kissed my tattoo of a firebolt near my breast and he licked it, grinding up against me.

He positioned his hard cock at my entrance and pushed in. I groaned in pleasure, screaming out his name. He was grunting and moaning too. My vagina was now damp and slick with wetness. He slid inside of me with no trouble. My walls clamped down on his member as I climaxed, he also released at the same time as I did.

"We best get going you minx!" He growled as I giggled. Life was perfect!

* * *

><p>I had horrible sex hair as we reached the compartment.<p>

"Did you have a good time? I'm guessing you did, we could all hear you!" I laughed staring at Ron in love.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

Everyone cheered as they got piss drunk before entering their last year of school!

* * *

><p>My little smutty one-shot. I know it's very OOC but I hoped you liked it!<p>

Love, Sophia x


End file.
